Something blue
by Friday Queen
Summary: Miranda et Andréa vont se marier, Cat et Kara sont évidement invitées pour l'occasion.
1. Chapter 1

Note : On est plusieurs à avoir faire le rapprochement entre Miranda et Cat, Andy et Kara... Donc voici l'inévitable crossover que j'ai imaginé :) Il vaut donc mieux connaitre un peu l'univers du film pour bien apprécier cette histoire.

Disclaimer : Supergirl et Le Diable s'habille en Prada ne m'appartiennent pas, ni leurs personnages.

 **Something blue**

 **Chapitre 1**

Kara remercia le coursier qui lui apportait le courrier de Cat avec le sourire et rapidement elle s'aperçue qu'il y avait deux enveloppes identiques, une pour sa patronne et une pour elle même. Le papier était épais et comportait un liserait bleu, curieuse elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle parcouru son contenu à toute vitesse et se remit à sourire. Par précaution elle ouvrit l'enveloppe de Cat pour y trouver le même message, son sourire s'agrandit encore plus à la seconde lecture. Cat qui se trouvait dans son bureau vit l'air béa de son assistante et décida d'en connaitre l'origine.

" Keiraaaa ! "

Kara arriva presque en sautillant jusqu'à elle.

" C'est pour vous Miss Grant. " Dit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Ayant très bien vu son assistante l'ouvrir un peu plus tôt, elle ouvrit à son tour l'enveloppe. Elle y trouva un faire part annonçant le mariage de Miranda Priestly et Andrea -Andy- Sachs. A son tour un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Miranda et Cat se connaissait depuis près de 15 ans. La femme aux cheveux blancs emblématique avait une dizaine d'année de plus qu'elle et malgré sa fierté d'avoir réussis à bâtir CatCo à elle seule, Miranda avait été d'un soutient sans faille durant ces premières années. Cat avait été une des premières personnes à connaitre l'attirance de l'éditrice pour son assistante, en premier lieu elle avait essayé de la dissuader de faire le moindre geste envers la plus jeune, connaissant les répercutions qu'une telle liaison pouvait engendrer surtout pour une femme dans une position de pouvoir dans le début de la cinquantaine. Miranda l'avait écouté au début, cependant un voyage à Paris durant la Fashion Week avait tout changé, Andréa était partie et Miranda avait été misérable durant trois longs mois. Puis un soir, lors d'un événement les deux femmes s'étaient recroisées, entament le début d'une amitié qui avait inévitablement terminé en relation amoureuse. Cat s'était inquiétée pour son amie, mais quand elle avait vu les deux femmes ensembles elle s'était rendue à l'évidence : elles étaient faite l'une pour l'autre. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Cat n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de se tromper.

" J'ai été invitée moi aussi ! " S'exclama Kara avec joie.

Cat porta son attention sur sa propre assistante, si beaucoup de personnes comparaient Miranda et Cat il ne faisait aucun doute que Kara et Andréa étaient aussi très semblables. Ainsi lorsque Kara avait croisé Andy lors de diverses occasion les deux femmes avaient rapidement sympathisé de leur côté. En somme elle n'était donc pas surprise de savoir que la jeune femme avait été invité au mariage.

" Pense à trouver quelque chose de présentable Keira, c'est le mariage de Miranda Priestly... " Répondit-elle. " Et où sont les documents de la compta que j'ai demandé il y a dix minutes ? "

" J'y vais dessuite Miss Grant. "

Cat regarda son assistante partir un léger sourire aux lèvres avant de prendre son téléphone et de se diriger vers son balcon. Elle composa ensuite le numéro personnel de Miranda.

" Oui ? " Répondit l'autre femme au bout de quelques sonneries.

" Je suppose que les félicitations sont de rigueurs. " Annonça-t-elle.

" Merci. "

Cat pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de l'éditrice du magazine de mode.

" Alors raconte moi tout... C'est toi ou elle qui a fait la demande ? "

" C'est moi. "

Cat leva un sourcil impressionné, elle ne pensait honnêtement pas que son amie allait se remarier après le fiasco avec Stephen. Elle avait encore l'image de Miranda chez elle avec un peu trop de bourbon dans son système en train de maudire l'institution du mariage et se jurer de ne plus jamais avoir à le refaire.

" Vraiment ? " Demanda-t-elle avec taquinerie, sachant que Miranda penserait à cette soirée aussi.

" Elle n'a jamais caché qu'elle voulait se marier et elle est si géniale avec les filles, donc le mois dernier quand on était au chalet je lui ait fait ma demande. "

" Avec la bague ? "

Miranda se mit à rire doucement.

" Oui, avec la bague. "

" Eh bien, je dois avouer que je suis impressionnée Miranda... Mais je suis heureuse pour vous aussi. "

" Carter viendra j'espère ? Les filles ont hâte de le revoir. " Répondit la femme aux cheveux blancs.

Cat sourit, les deux filles jumelles de Miranda aimaient beaucoup son fils. Elle avait trois ans de plus, mais cela ne les empêchaient d'accaparer Carter à chaque qu'elles en avait l'occasion. Cat savait que son fils n'était pas très sociable, mais étrangement il avait réussis à charmer les filles de Miranda et vice-versa. Il ne faisait aucun doute de Carter voudrait venir au mariage au moins pour revoir les deux jeunes filles.

" Tu sais que Kara est invitée aussi ? " Demanda Miranda la voix légèrement moqueuse.

Cat ferma brièvement les yeux. Elle avait beaucoup taquiné son amie quand elle avait appris son béguin pour Andréa, sauf que dernièrement les places s'étaient inversés quand elle avait avoué à Miranda qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour sa propre assistante. L'éditrice se vengeait donc amicalement aussi souvent que possible.

" Oui, elle sautait de joie partout dans le bureau quand elle a reçu votre invitation. "

Miranda se mit à rire.

" J'imagine très bien la scène. "

Cat leva les yeux au ciel au ton taquin de son amie quand un son se fit entendre de l'autre côté du téléphone, elle écouta Miranda parler avec dédain quelques instants.

" Je suis désolée Cat mais on reprendra cette conversation une autre fois, il semblerait que je sois encore entourée d'incompétents. "

Le mois suivant Cat scruta avec attention la presse à scandale pour voir le mariage de Miranda et Andréa allait sortir, mais le secret resta bien gardé. Les deux femmes allaient se marier avec leur famille et les amis les plus proches. Seulement une trentaine de personne étaient sur la liste des invités, le mariage allait avoir lieux dans le Montana où Miranda avait un immense chalet qui pouvait accueillir tout le monde pour l'occasion.

A vrai dire Cat n'entendit plus parler du mariage de son amie jusqu'à un lundi où elle reçu un appel de la femme en question.

" Andréa va enterrer sa vie de jeune fille. " Annonça-t-elle au téléphone.

Cat ricana avant de répondre.

" Est-ce que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec mon assistante qui fait de grands gestes au téléphone depuis une dizaine de minutes à Emily ? "

" Je suppose... C'est elle qui est en charge de la soirée. "

" Et toi Miranda ? Tu vas faire quoi alors ? "

" Je pensais que tu pourrais venir à New York, on passera la soirée à boire et tu me raconteras tout sur le sourire adorable de Kara... " Dit-elle.

Cat soupira en se disant que c'était peut être une bonne idée de boire et de parler de son assistante en même temps, elle avait toujours tendance à faire des compliments sur elle pendant de longues minutes.

" Et ses bras... " Continua Miranda avec malice.

Elle considéra refuser l'invitation de son amie juste pour l'embêter mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait envie de revoir l'autre femme aussi.

" Ça doit pouvoir s'arranger, c'est pour quand ? "

" Dans un mois et demi. "

" Très bien. "

" Tu pourrais amener Kara dans ton jet, ça lui évitera de payer le voyage... " Proposa Miranda le sourire aux lèvres.

Ou elle ira en volant tout simplement se dit Cat, mais préféra se taire. Autant elle était proche de l'éditrice, mais s'il y avait un secret qu'elle gardait c'était bien celui de la véritable identité de Kara. Elle ne doutait pas de Miranda, elle ne le divulguerait pas, mais quand Kara lui avait confirmé qu'elle était Supergirl elle lui avait fait promettre de le dire à personne, sauf Carter s'il demandait. Elle comprenait les enjeux derrière ce savoir et elle ne voulait donc pas mettre des personnes inutilement dans le danger. D'autant plus que si elle était honnête avec elle même, elle était certaine que Miranda et par conséquent Andréa savaient que Kara était Supergirl. Miranda travaillait dans la mode avec des femmes et connaissait bien Kara et malgré ce que pouvait croire son assistante, une queue de cheval et des lunettes n'étaient pas un bon déguisement.

" Ne me dit pas que tu vas passer ton temps à essayer de me mettre avec Kara. " Répondit-elle avec lassitude.

" Les mariages c'est connus pour ça ma chère Catherine et puis tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de souhaiter que tu partage le même bonheur que moi. "

Cat soupira voulant souligner que sa situation était légèrement différente car Kara était toujours son assistante mais surtout qu'elle était un super héros. Elle savait que Miranda avait de bonnes intentions mais être avec Kara semblait impossible, surtout qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement certaine que Kara partageait ses sentiments.

" Je sais. Merci Miranda. "

Soudain ses écrans montrèrent Supergirl en train de sauver des enfants dans une école en feu.

" Je dois retourner travailler. Je te re-contacterai pour le mois prochain. "

Miranda ricana avant de la saluer et de raccrocher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Quand elle monta dans le jet privé de CatCo, Kara portait encore une de ses chemises qui n'était pas vraiment pas au gout de Cat.

" J'espère que tu as autre chose à mettre pour ce soir ? Andy ne dira rien, mais je suis sure qu'Emily va faire une crise cardiaque. "

Kara rougit légèrement.

" J'ai autre chose. " Répondit-elle en montrant son sac.

Cat fredonna son accord puis s'assit à sa place. Kara se positionna non loin et brancha son ordinateur pour finir de corriger un article qui devait bientôt être publié. Le voyage se passa calmement, Cat alterna entre son livre et son téléphone portable tandis que Kara resta face à son ordinateur. Cat regarda son assistante qui était maintenant captivée par son écran, elle ne reconnu pas ce que regardait Kara mais la jeune femme semblait investie dans son film ou sa série télé.

Quand elles atterrirent une voiture les attendaient à l'aéroport.

" Bonjour Roy ! " Dit Kara au chauffeur de Miranda.

" Bonjour Kara. " Répondit en souriant à la jeune femme avant de se tourner solennellement vers Cat. " Cat, c'est plus plaisir de vous revoir. "

" Pour moi aussi. " Répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Cat connaissait le chauffeur depuis aussi longtemps que l'éditrice, il avait toujours été présent. Parfois elle enviait son amie d'avoir un chauffeur aussi dévoué et discret que lui. Il avait ramené les deux femmes de nombreuses fois dans des états les plus divers. Elle se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait dû la porter jusqu'à chez Miranda parce qu'elle avait trop bu après une soirée particulièrement arrosée.

Roy prit leurs valises et conduisit jusqu'au Ritz où Cat avait une chambre pour la nuit. Kara l'aida avec ses bagages jusque dans sa chambre oubliant qu'il y avait des personnes employées pour le faire, cependant Cat ne trouva pas utile de le préciser à la jeune femme.

" Il y autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous Miss Grant ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Kara, on est en week-end. Tu n'es pas ici en tant que mon employé... " Soupira-t-elle.

" Je sais... Excusez moi Miss Grant. "

" Kara, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire."

" Oui, pardon, Cat... "

Kara avait encore un peu de mal à accepter l'idée qu'elle pouvait appeler sa patronne par son prénom quand elles n'étaient en train de travailler. Depuis l'épisode de la Kryptonite rouge les deux femmes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées, en effet suite à cela une Kara bouleversée et prise de remord lui avait confiée sa véritable identité, de plus Kara venait la voir avec son costume le soir sur son balcon, que se soit à CatCo ou chez elle. Cependant elle était encore étonnée d'avoir la permission d'être si proche de la puissante femme.

" Mais si tu as besoins de quoi que se soit, tu sais que je suis là. " Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

" Oui Kara. "

Son assistante lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de retourner dans la voiture. Roy l'accompagna ensuite jusqu'à chez Serena qui avait accepté de l'héberger pour la nuit.

En début de soirée Roy vint chercher Cat pour la déposer chez Miranda. En arrivant chez son amie Cat constata que Nigel était aussi présent, ainsi que Patty l'avocate et amie proche de Miranda. Tout comme lui avait promit Miranda la soirée fut largement consacrée à la consommation d'alcool et aux histoires concernant le mariage. Miranda divagua de longs instants sur la famille d'Andréa et de son frère qui avait refusé de venir au mariage, n'acceptant pas leur relation. La conversation tournant ensuite sur le nouveau compagnon de Nigel, la non existence de vie amoureuse de Patty et finalement Kara fut très peu évoquée. Cat ne savait pas si elle devait entre être soulagée ou déçue.

A plusieurs kilomètre d'eux, l'autre future mariée était avec ses amis dans une boite de nuit. Andréa regardait avec joie la plupart de ses amis se déhancher sur la piste de dance. Elle regarda particulièrement Serena et Emily qui étaient de plus en plus proche. Elle se remit à penser à ses premiers mois en tant qu'assistante de Miranda, déjà à l'époque il y avait des paris concernant les deux femmes pour savoir quand elles allaient enfin se rendre compte qu'elles étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Cependant des années plus tard, aucune des deux n'avait fait le moindre geste, il était ironique de voir que c'était elle qui allait se marier avec Miranda avant qu'elles n'aient échangé le moindre baiser.

" Toujours rien hein ? "

Andréa sursauta quand elle entendit Kara, elle suivit rapidement du regard de quoi parlait la jeune femme quand elle comprit qu'elle aussi avait les yeux sur Serena et Emily.

" Non, toujours rien... " Répondit-elle en soupirant.

Soudain un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

" Et toi alors ? "

" M... Moi ? Oh rien... " Dit Kara en se touchant les lunettes.

" Ah oui ? "

Andréa posa son menton sur sa main.

" J'ai été à ta place tu sais... Attendre qu'elle veille bien faire un signe. "

Kara allait protester mais la brune ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

" Je vais te dire un secret, elles ont beau être puissantes... Mais elles ont aussi peur. Il va falloir que ça vienne de toi si tu veux vraiment quelque chose avec Cat. "

Kara considéra démentir l'idée d'Andry puis elle rendit compte que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait la comprendre c'était bien la femme en face d'elle. Elle joua avec ses mains quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

" Je ne sais même pas si elle ressent la même chose... " Avoua-t-elle.

" Crois moi, elle t'aime beaucoup. Tu es bien son assistante qui a durée le plus longtemps et... Juste crois moi Kara. "

Miranda lui avait un jour confirmé que Cat avait des sentiments pour son assistante, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait le droit de le dire à la jeune femme en question.

Kara allait répondre quand Lily arriva derrière Andy avec un verre à la main.

" Andy ! Je t'ai vu, ça fait dix minutes que tu n'as pas bu ! Allez cul sec. "

Andy se mit à rire mais bu tout de même sa boisson.

" Allons danser ! " S'exclama-t-elle une fois son verre vide.

Kara la suivit sans hésitation. Elles dansèrent durant près de deux heures quand soudain Emily attira Serena dans un baiser. Andy cria si fort que les deux femmes se détachèrent.

" Nooooooooooon ! Continuez de vous embrasser ! Je veux que vous vous embrassiez, j'aime quand vous vous embrassez ! Vous le méritez ! " S'exclama Andy avec entrain, beaucoup aidée par l'alcool.

Emily rougit mais la seconde suivant Serena se pencha à nouveau sur elle pour continuer leur baiser.

" C'est le plus beau cadeau de ma soirée ! " Continua Andy aux anges.

La future mariée avait maintenant hâte de rentrer chez elle pour tout raconter à sa future femme car elle savait que Miranda était au moins aussi investie qu'elle dans la relation d'Emily et Serena.

Cependant la soirée se termina très tôt dans la matinée et quand le taxi la déposa devant la maison qu'elle partageait avec Miranda, elle ne pensait qu'à aller se coucher. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, sachant qu'elle devait sentir l'alcool et la sueur. Elle tomba ensuite dans son lit, la seconde suivante elle sentit un bras serpenter autour d'elle.

" Bonne soirée ? " Marmonna Miranda dans son épaule.

" Oui. Je t'expliquerai demain. " Répondit-elle en sentant ses yeux se fermer.

Miranda fredonna son accord, elle aussi prête à s'endormir.

" Je t'aime. " Dit Andy.

" Moi aussi ma chérie. " Ajouta Miranda en souriant.

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Roy vint chercher Cat à son hôtel pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport. Cat entra dans son jet avec une terrible gueule de bois, elle repéra Kara déjà assise qui l'attendait tranquillement déjà à bord. Sans réfléchir, elle ne sentait pas en état de toute façon, Cat s'assit au siège voisin de Kara. La jeune femme semblait en pleine forme et une fois encore Cat maudit son métabolisme d'alien.

" Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? " Demanda Kara avec le sourire.

Cat répondit par un grognement, ce qui fit encore plus sourire son assistante.

" Moi aussi. Emily et Serena se sont enfin décidés à faire... " Continua-t-elle de bonne humeur.

" Kiera... " La coupa Cat. " Je suis sure que le fait qu'une d'elle ait enfin eu le courage de faire quelque chose après presque six ans, soit le temps qu'il m'ait fallut pour me marier, divorcer et d'avoir des relations sexuelles épiques avec John Stamos et Harrison Ford avant qu'il ne rencontre sa femme, maintenant n'est vraiment pas le moment. Je ne garde pas mes lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur car je pense que c'est cool... "

Kara se mordit les lèvres en rougissant.

" Oui Miss Grant. "

Cat soupira puis laissa sa tête reposer contre siège en fermant les yeux. Au bout de seulement quelques secondes elle sentait sa tête se pencher et décida que c'était une bonne idée de la poser sur l'épaule de Kara. Si la jeune femme fut surprise d'un tel geste elle ne montra pas. Elle laissa sa patronne se reposer contre elle tout le long du voyage, savourant la chaleur de la proximité de Cat.

Alors qu'elles allaient atterrir à National City, Kara se dit qu'il était le moment de réveiller l'autre femme. Doucement elle secoua la jambe de Cat en l'appelant. Lorsqu'elle émergea la reine des médias se rendit compte qu'elle s'était effectivement endormit sur Kara et que son assistante lui avait même mit une couverture pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. Un très fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres devant ce geste d'attention de Kara qui savait qu'elle avait toujours froid dans les transports.

" On va pas tarder à arriver. " Lui dit la jeune femme.

Cat hocha la tête et s'éloigna légèrement de Kara mais elle resta tout de même plus proche qu'elle aurait dû l'être. Une fois qu'elles furent à terre son chauffeur l'attendait non loin et la déposa devant chez elle avant de ramener Kara à son tour. Carter qui était déjà à la maison l'accueillit avec joie. Cat passa sa journée à récupérer sur le canapé devant la télévision avec son fils et elle ne prit conscience de ses actions dans l'avion que le soir, quand tout l'alcool avait quitté son système et qu'elle avait reprit un peu de force. Elle se sentit un peu coupable et décida donc d'envoyer un message à son assistante après son repas une fois qu'elle fut confortablement recroquevillée dans une couverture sur sur canapé avec un film en fond, Carter à ses côtés.

 **Alors ? Emily et Serena ?**

 _Tu veux savoir maintenant ?_

 **J'étais fatiguée, j'ai peut être un peu sur-réagit...**

 _C'est des excuses Cat ?_

 **...**

 _Ah ah... :D ;)_

Cat leva les yeux en souriant, n'étant pas étonnée que Kara utilise des émoticônes. Elle n'échangeait que très rarement par texto avec Kara. Elle préférait l'appeler, c'était plus rapide et au moins elle pouvait entendre la voix de la jeune femme.

 **Alors ?**

 _ELLES SE SONT EMBRASSÉES !_

 **Enfin...**

 _Et Serena est allée "dormir" chez Emily..._

 **Donc tu es restée seule chez Serena ?**

 _Non... J'en ai profité pour ramener le stripteaser de la soirée ;)_

Cat écarquilla les yeux. Un stripteaser ? Son amie ne lui en avait pas parlé ! Est-ce que Miranda était au courant ? En fait elle était à peu près sure qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé que sa future femme passe sa soirée ainsi... Emily devait le savoir ! Le cœur battant Cat répondit une série de point interrogation alors que son esprit continuait de fuser, elle s'imagina Kara avec un sosie de James Oslen quand son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

 _Je plaisante Cat ! Il n'y avait pas de stripteaser ! Miranda aurait été folle et de toute façon elle n'y aurait surement pas vraiment prêté attention... Le plus heureux aurait été Doug en fait ^^_

Le soulagement envahi Cat à une vitesse folle.

 **Ah oui ? Pas fan des hommes en muscles ?**

Le cœur de Cat continua de battre à tout rompre mais cette fois pour une raison différente.

 _C'est sur que c'est agréable à regarder, mais non c'est pas vraiment mon style ;)_

 **James sera déçu quand il l'apprendra...**

 _Je ne suis pas intéressée par lui Cat._

 **Pourtant les œillades désespérées que tu lui lances me prouve le contraire.**

 _C'était une passade... Il savait mon secret et c'était un ami à mon cousin. Ça faisait du bien que quelqu'un sache._

La respiration de Cat était légèrement plus rapide, elle était en train de parler de la vie amoureuse de son assistante avec elle... Son assistante qui n'avait plus le béguin pour James... Son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

 _En plus Lucy est super, je ne lui ferai jamais ça._

Elle sourit devant l'insistance de Kara.

 **Donc Supergirl est libre comme l'air ?**

 _Et oui..._

Cat se lécha les lèvres avant de répondre.

 **Intéressant**

 _:$_

Cat regarda l'émoticône du bonhomme qui rougissait un long moment sans savoir quoi répondre.

" Tu parles avec qui ? " Demanda Carter.

" Kara. " Répondit-elle ne lâchant pas son écran des yeux.

Son fils la regarda étrangement quelques instants, elle leva les yeux vers elle et Carter se contenta de lui sourire. Cat reporta son attention sur le film qu'ils regardaient et se demanda depuis combien de temps son fils l'analysait.

Le lundi suivant, lorsque Kara lui tendit son café et que leurs mains se brossèrent un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire faisant rougir légèrement la jeune femme et Cat se dit qu'elle devrait peut être écouter les conseils de Miranda. Malheureusement les journées suivantes furent remplit de travail à CatCo, ainsi que pour Supergirl et Cat perdit légèrement espoir, laissant leur relation retomber dans le schéma habituel.

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Ce chapitre étant court, je le poste rapidement :D Préparez vous car le suivant sera aussi le dernier ;) Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs et surtout ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit commentaire !

 **Chapitre 4**

Arriva enfin le jour du mariage de Miranda et Andréa. Cat fit le trajet avec Kara et Carter qui étaient excités de l'événement à venir. Ils arrivèrent donc ensemble au chalet qu'affectionnant le couple de mariées, il était près d'un lac perdu entre de nombreux arbres. Cat comprit pourquoi le mariage avait lieu dans ici ; il semblait facile d'oublier le monde dans un tel lieu.

Cat et Carter avaient une chambre commune et Kara était une porte plus loin au bout du couloir. La jeune femme s'émerveilla devant tout au long de la visite donnée par Andy. Cat avait l'habitude de la richesse, contrairement à son assistante, mais même elle devait avouer que l'endroit était immense et parfait un mariage intimiste. Les chambres étaient réparties sur deux étages tandis que le bas comprenait une cuisine et une salle qui avait été arrangée pour en faire une grande salle où allait se dérouler le mariage. La cérémonie officielle était prévue dehors puisque le temps était au rendez vous.

Suite à l'enthousiasme de Carter qui voulait retrouver Caroline et Cassidy, Cat et lui furent rapidement prêts et furent dans les premiers à arriver au lieu de la cérémonie.

" Je peux aller avec les filles maman ? " Demanda Carter.

" Bien sûr mon chéri. " Répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle regarda affectueusement son fils courir jusqu'aux filles de Miranda.

" Il a grandit depuis la dernière fois ! " S'exclama Nigel qui arriva à ses côtés.

Cat hocha la tête avec fierté avant d'engager tranquillement la conversation avec Nigel. Près d'une demi heure plus tard elle était toujours en sa compagnie ainsi qu'avec Serena et Emily qui se tenaient par la main quand Kara arriva enfin. Quand elle vit son assistante, Cat oublia de respirer pendant un instant. Kara été vêtue d'une robe bleu marine, rappelant son costume de Supergirl, la robe était coupée au niveau des hanches laissant ainsi entrevoir sa peau, elle s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux et était à manches courtes, montrant ainsi à tout le monde ses bras et ses jambes. Pour finir le tout elle avait un chignon complexe dans les cheveux et avait gardé ses lunettes.

Kara croisa son regard et lui sourit avant de s'approcher vers elle. En la voyant s'approcher Cat fit de son mieux pour reprendre ses esprits, mais avec tant de peau visible elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir penser correctement pour le reste de la journée.

" Kara ! Tu es superbe... " S'exclama Nigel en la saluant.

La jeune femme, n'étant pas habituée à tant d'attention sur sa tenue, remua nerveusement et toucha ses lunettes.

" Merci. C'est Emily qui m'a offert la robe. " Avoua-t-elle.

Nigel hocha la tête.

" Effectivement, je la reconnait... Collection 2014 du jeune Karzan ? "

" Oui. "

Nigel et Emily se mirent à parler du jeune couturier tandis que Cat continuait de regarder attentivement Kara.

" Tu aimes ? " Demanda timidement l'héroïne à sa patronne.

Cat laissa à nouveau ses yeux traîner sur la robe, puis sur les bras de Kara avant de remonter jusqu'à ses yeux.

" Tu es superbe Kara. " Souffla-t-elle.

Serena sourit bêtement et Nigel et Emily arrêtèrent de parler pendant un instant. Cat sentait toute l'attention sur elle à son tour et réussit à ne pas rougir.

" Toi aussi comme toujours. " Répondit Kara désignant sa robe rouge.

Cette fois ci elle sentit ses joues brûler sous le compliment de Kara. Quelques secondes plus tard Nigel reprit alors sa conversation avec Emily le sourire aux lèvres.

" Où est Carter ? " Demanda Kara pour essayer de passer à autre chose.

Cat sourit, comme à chaque fois qu'on citait son fils, et lui désigna Carter un peu plus loin en grande conversation avec Caroline et Cassidy près du lac. Cat et Kara se retrouvèrent assises à côté durant la cérémonie quelques minutes plus tard. Lors des promesses de Miranda et Andréa Kara se mit à pleurer abondamment et même Cat se trouva à lâcher quelques larmes. Elle accepta un mouchoir de la part de Kara, qui était encore en train de pleurer et soudain l'envie de lui prendre la main se fit très forte. Cependant Miranda et Andréa s'embrassaient et tout le monde se mit à applaudir, maintenant qu'elles étaient officiellement mariées, Cat et Kara se levèrent et firent donc de même.

Sans surprise, Cat et Kara se furent placées côte à côte durant le dîner. Kara mangea son repas et finit même la plupart des plats de Cat sous le regard incrédule des autres personnes de leur table. Kara attira l'attention d'un cousin d'Andy qui était non loin et ils passèrent une grande partie de la soirée à parler d'une série télévisé qu'ils regardaient tandis que Cat discutait avec Patty qui était à sa gauche.

La musique entraîna ensuite les invités sur la piste de danse après la danse des mariées. Kara se jeta presque sur la piste, heureuse de pouvoir danser. Cat regarda son assistante bouger tout en continuant sa conversation avec sa voisine, cependant Miranda vint la chercher quelques minutes plus tard.

" Allez Catherine... " Dit-elle en souriant.

La reine des médias ne pu refuser à son amie. Elle suivit Miranda sur la piste de danse et se laissa retomber quelques années en arrièrent quand elle et Miranda sortaient dans les boites de nuits. Carter vint danser avec elle à un moment donné pour son plus grand plaisir. Malheureusement trop tôt ses pieds lui rappelèrent qu'elle n'était pas faite pour vivre avec des talons donc elle retourna s'asseoir. Elle regarda avec tendresse Kara danser avec Carter et les jumelles, essayant de leur apprendre certains moment de danse.

 **A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic :) j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et combiner ces deux univers.

 **Chapitre 5**

La soirée passa à une vitesse alarmante et bientôt il ne restait plus que quelques couples sur la piste en train de danser lentement ensemble. Cat sourit en voyant le couple de mariées dans les bras l'une de l'autre visible très heureuses.

" Carter n'est plus là ? "

Cat tourna les yeux vers Kara qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

" Il est parti se coucher il y a un plus d'une heure. "

" Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec les filles de Miranda. "

" Oui. " Répondit-elle en souriant.

" Surtout Caroline... " Dit Kara d'un air taquin.

" Comment Caroline ? " Demanda subitement Cat.

" Enfin Cat... Tu as bien vu. Il a le béguin pour elle... "

" Quoi ? " Dit-elle brusquement.

" Allez Cat, c'est l'âge... C'est normal. C'est mignon je trouve. "

Cat grogna légèrement une réponse, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cela. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils ait le cœur brisé, puis elle se rappela qu'il avait 14 ans et qu'il n'était plus tout à fait le bébé qu'elle voulait qu'il reste. Une nouvelle chanson commença et les yeux de Kara se mirent à briller en la reconnaissant. Elle balança doucement la tête en chantonnant le début de la mélodie. Elle se retourna ensuite sur la piste de danse où il y avait toujours Miranda et Andréa, Emily et Serena, ainsi que trois autres couples. Faisant appel au courage de Supergirl qui était en elle elle tendit la main vers Cat.

" Tu veux danser ? " Demanda-t-elle, la voix sure.

Cat regarda la main tendue de Kara et ses yeux remplis d'espoir. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade en comprenant ce que lui demandait son assistante. Elle regarda à son tour la piste de danse, puis la main de Kara. Lentement elle prit la main de la jeune femme en hochant la tête. Le sourire de Kara l'éblouit puis l'héroïne se leva, enlaça leurs doigts et l'entraîna sur la piste. Kara lui fit faire un tour sur elle même avant de la tirer contre elle. Se sentant courageuse à son tour, Car posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kara et laissa sa main qui n'était pas dans celle de Kara se placer derrière le coup de son assistante tandis que Kara glissa son bras autour de sa taille. Elles se balancèrent sur le rythme lent de la musique un petit instant, puis Cat ferma les yeux pour profiter entièrement de la situation ; le corps puissant de Kara contre le sien, leurs mains enlacés, le cœur de Kara battant rapidement contre son oreille et son odeur tout autour d'elle.

" Mesdames et messieurs, nous arrivons malheureusement à la dernière danse. Merci à tous d'avoir était présent pour Miranda et Andy ! "

La voix de Doug, qui avait fait office de DJ, ramena Cat et Kara à la réalité tandis que la chanson de Whitney Houston I will always love you était en train de retentir. Les deux femmes se séparèrent légèrement de telle sorte que leurs yeux se croisèrent.

" Kara ! "

L'héroïne se tourna quand elle entendit son prénom, cachant sa déception d'avoir été interrompu dans son moment avec Cat. Dans ses bras la reine des médias était aussi irritée, surtout en voyant le cousin d'Andréa, Rick ou Ryan ou quelque chose avec un R, arriver vers Kara l'air tout heureux car clairement éméché.

" On n'a même pas danser ensemble ! Tu m'offre la dernière danse ? " Demanda-t-il.

Le bras de Kara se serra inconsciemment autour de la taille de Cat.

" Oh... Euh... Je... "

Kara la regarda légèrement paniquée.

" C'est que... " Continua-t-elle.

" Elle m'a déjà promit la dernière danse Randy... " La coupa Cat avec fermeté.

" C'est Richard en fait... "

Cat fit un signe de main montrant qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Richard regarda un dernière fois Kara mais celle ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas sa danse, il s'éloigna en soupirant. Kara regarda Cat mais celle ci se contenta de poser à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule comme pour leur danse précédente. Kara sourit et se laissa à nouveau transporter, savourant les derniers instants du mariage avec Cat dans ses bras. Malheureusement la chanson se termina et les lumières se rallumèrent, annonçant afin la fin de la soirée. Kara et Cat se détachèrent de leur étreinte pour saluer les dernières personnes encore debout.

Andy, Serena et même Emily l'encouragèrent à faire le dernier grand pas vers Cat quand elle leurs dit bonsoir. Elle rougit à chaque fois mais leurs sourit tout de même. Elle venait d'inviter son patron à danser un slow avec elle, c'était déjà une avancée non ?

Etant dans le même couloir, Kara et Cat partirent donc ensemble du mariage. Cat s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre qui se situait en premier.

" J'ai passé une bonne soirée. " Dit Kara.

Elle se maudit silencieusement devant sa phrase qui sonnait terriblement comme une fin de rendez-vous... C'était un mariage, pas un rendez-vous avec Cat. Cependant l'autre femme lui sourit affectueusement.

" Moi aussi. " Répondit-elle.

Kara sentait son cœur battre à toute allure.

" Bien... Euh... Alors bonne nuit ? " Couina-t-elle.

" Bonne nuit Kara. " Répondit Cat en baissant la poignée de la porte de sa chambre.

Sentant qu'elle avait raté le coche Kara se précipita dans sa propre chambre, elle ferma la porte puis s'appuya contre celle-ci, ayant la soudaine envie de se frapper contre elle pour sa stupidité. Elle aura dû dire quelque chose, lui faire un câlin de bonsoir, l'embrasser sur la joue, ou sur les lèvres... Ses pensées furent interrompu par un léger coup à la porte, fronçant les sourcils elle l'ouvrit pour trouver Cat de l'autre côté, toujours dans sa robe rouge et un air déterminée sur le visage.

Soudain Kara comprit, elle avait une seconde chance... Sans attendre elle tira Cat vers elle pour l'embrasser. L'autre femme fondit contre elle immédiatement. Le baiser était bâclée très certainement le résultat d'une attendre trop grande attente. Cependant aucune d'elle n'en fit cas. Cat se détacha en premier, ayant besoin d'air. Kara ferma la porte derrière elle en un coup de main puis prit les cuisses de Cat pour la lever contre elle et Cat laissa ses jambes s'envelopper autour de la taille de l'héroïne en gémissant légèrement. Kara les guida ensuite vers son lit, laissant Cat tomber avec elle au dessus. La plus âgée passa ses mains sur les hanches de Kara qui grâce à la robe qu'elle portait signifiait qu'elle était directement sur la peau. Puis elle laissa les mains descendre jusqu'aux fesses de Kara, celle ci gémit quand les mains de Cat trouvèrent leur but. Cat appliqua une pression forte et tira la jeune femme contre elle, Kara gémit à nouveau en jetant sa tête en arrière. Cat ne perdit pas de temps pour s'attaquer au cou de l'héroïne avec sa bouche tout en continuant de faire bouger Kara contre elle. Décidant qu'il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure elle retira ses mains et essaya d'enlever la robe de de sa partenaire. Cependant quand elle ne trouva la fermeture elle grogna de frustration.

" Comment on enlève cette robe ? " Dit-elle encore irritée.

" Impatiente ? " Demanda Kara avec taquinerie.

" Si tu savais depuis quand j'en ai envie. "

Les yeux de Kara se mirent à briller à l'admission de Cat, elle se détacha donc rapidement d'elle et dans un flou de couleur bleu elle retira sa robe. La reine des médias allongée sur le lit, posée sur ses coudes regarda d'un air appréciateur Kara devant elle dans ses vêtements noirs en dentelles. Elle allait se lever pour l'embrasser à nouveau quand Kara l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

" Tu devrais enlever la robe toi aussi, sinon je vais surement la déchirer. "

Le cœur de Cat fit un bond en s'imaginant la scène de Kara arrachant ses vêtements. Cependant elle tenait à sa robe, elle la retira donc rapidement sous les yeux de Kara. Quand elle fut en sous vêtements elle aussi elle se précipita vers l'héroïne pour reprendre là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Pour la seconde fois fois Kara la tira contre elle et elle finit dans ses bras avec ses jambes autour de la taille. Cat espéra se retrouver dans cette position encore et encore dans l'avenir et quand elle sentit les mains de Kara glisser contre ses cuisses elle était certaine que cela allait effectivement se reproduire. Cependant elle perdit peu à peu toute pensée cohérente sous les doigts et la bouche de l'héroïne.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, tandis qu'elle était en train de s'endormir dans les bras musclés de Kara, Cat se dit que Miranda avait eu raison depuis le début et qu'une fois encore elle était heureuse de s'être trompée.

 **Fin.**


End file.
